


Missing You

by FairyNiamh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Tony felt many things, and it's all Gibbs fault.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched beyond Season 13... so...

Tony was feeling many things right at this moment. He felt betrayed, lonely, angry at himself, and oddly... horny. He felt betrayed, because Gibbs had left for Mexico without any warning or good bye. He had thought that they had a thing, evidently he was the only one thinking that.

Of course, that was also the reason for him feeling lonely, angry, and horny. Then again, everything about the older man always made him horny.

Now see, he had come over to Gibbs' place every other day, using the excuse of checking to make sure everything was in working order, that there were no squatters, and that the place was relatively dust free. He knew how much the man hated dust.

Well, he hated how much Tony complained about the dust. He has allergies, Gibbs always forgave him after making him take his allergy medicine.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, remembering the smacks he had been given for various Gibbsion reasons, but he remembered the soft caresses and gentle kisses even more.

He went down to the basement and sighed. He even missed the man working on his infuriating boats. He leaned against one of the few saw horses the man had left behind, unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants, before pulled out and fondled his aching erection.

He closed his eyes and imagined leaning back on Gibbs' strong chest. Of slightly chapped lips kissing along his neck, firm hands joining his, working in tandem to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

His breath quickened and he came when he heard Gibbs chuckling voice telling him, "You get to clean up this mess. Man can't even take a vacation without nosy, sulking Italians' making a mess."

"Gibbs," Tony whispered and dared to open his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" he asked while holding his arms open.

The younger man didn't even bother to answer him, he just rushed over, tightly hugged, and kissed him. He would forgive the man, because this time, this time he wasn't a dream and he had missed everything too much to hold a grudge.

~Fin~


End file.
